


game night

by prankingteapot



Series: dr: v3 [10]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cards Against Humanity, Clothed Sex, F/M, Vaginal Sex, secret shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 03:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19967611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prankingteapot/pseuds/prankingteapot
Summary: This was definitely a new way to spend game night with their friends, with Kaede subtly and secretly riding him while they played the adult card game.





	game night

**Author's Note:**

> happy day off work/smutfic wednesday! for the occasion, i’ve whipped a little something up: the prompt was ‘clothed sex’ and uhhh, yeah, why not add some secret shenanigans and cards against humanity into it?

Shuichi stared hard at his cards, not taking in a word any of them had on them, just trying to focus his mind on something other than what was secretly happening in front of their friends, but finding it quite hard (no pun intended). 

While he and Kaede had been setting the game up before their friends had arrived to their apartment for game night, she had pitched an idea to him, one that had instantly had him both aroused and terrified. While they were having their game night, she could settle herself on top of him and secretly ride him as they played. It was an idea that had come completely out of left field from her, and while he had held reservations, it sounded like it could be a fun idea. 

Now that it was actually happening though, he wasn’t so sure about it. It, obviously, sounded better in his head. It was a relief that no one had questioned why Kaede had decided to sit in Shuichi’s lap for the game. She had gotten set up on top of him when they’d had a quick moment alone as their friends got ready to play, Kaito getting snacks and Maki getting drinks ready. A few quick strokes of her hand after she’d fished his length out of his pants and they were all set. Her sinking down on him had been heavenly, and it had been difficult to refrain from moaning and risking having anyone catch on to her idea. Things progressively got more difficult as game night started up, and Kaede got riskier with her moves. The current subtle movements of her hips were driving him  _ wild _ , and had made it hard for him to talk, but he tried to contain himself and focus on what they were doing. This was definitely a new way to spend game night with their friends, with Kaede subtly and secretly riding him while they played the adult card game. 

“Come on sidekick, we’ve all put a card down! Let’s go!”

Shuichi gasped and looked up, Kaito’s slightly annoyed look prompting him to throw a card, any card, down, not caring if it made sense or not. Kaede gave a small chuckle as he settled back against his chair with a groan.

“What’s wrong, Shuichi? You seem really distracted tonight?” she asked in a mock innocent tone; even that voice of hers drove him crazy, and he almost called her out on knowing exactly why he was distracted, but that would no doubt cause suspicions, so he bit his tongue. 

“Just frustrated because I’m not getting good cards this round,” he lied, quickly turning the start of a cough into a moan as Kaede squeezed her inner walls around his cock after he finished his sentence, a teasing move that said she knew exactly why he was distracted. 

“Okay, well, now that your card is down, we can keep going,” Kaito said, oblivious to anything happening, as he was the dealer for that round. He picked up the four white cards that had been placed, clearing his throat as he prepared to read them.

“ ‘Instead of coal, Santa now gives bad kids...’”

Shuichi bit his tongue harder as Kaede tentatively picked her rhythm up slightly, now subtly grinding on top of Shuichi. The hand he was holding on her hip squeezed gently; she was still driving him crazy and he couldn’t do anything about it. 

“ ‘Multiple stab wounds’ ,” Kaito read, instantly turning his head to the side to look at Maki, who looked quite bored. “I’m guessing this one is your card, Maki Roll. Damn.” 

“Gee, what makes you think that?” she replied in a deadpan tone. “Also, you’re not supposed to guess whose card is whose yet, dummy.” 

Without giving her a reply to that, he went back to reading the cards that had been placed down. 

“Unfathomable stupidity,” he read slowly, sounding out the word before gasping. “Wow, whoever put that one down, that’s just rude.”

Shuichi was already zoning out from the game again, terribly distracted by the feeling of Kaede’s tight, wet walls around his dick. He was getting closer, fearing he would soon come and potentially give away what was secretly happening. He had to do something to slow things down, even just slightly.

He grasped Kaede’s hip a bit harder with his attempt as a warning, but it only encouraged her. As subtly as she could, she rolled her hips, lifting herself off him just the slightest bit, only to come right back down onto him, repeating her movements so she was just barely bouncing on him. 

He cleared his throat at her new moves, accidently catching Kaito and Maki’s attention. 

“Sidekick, what’s up with you tonight?” Kaito asked, now noticing how flushed his face looked. 

Shuichi shook his head. “I’m just thinking about work.” 

“It’s Saturday, game night! C’mon, relax, don’t think about all that stuff right now. Think about how much fun we’re having!” 

_ It’d be a lot funner if we called it quits early tonight and I could go do something about what’s happening that you don’t know about _ , Shuichi thought. 

“Y-yeah. Fun,” he replied, faking a smile to Kaito, who smiled right back.

“There ya go!” Kaito said, still oblivious. “Next card...”

Shuichi was immediately zoning out again, as Kaede had started rocking in his lap, her movements probably definitely noticeable by now, even over her skirt. Shuichi was shocked as he looked around the table, realizing that the other two seemed to still have absolutely no idea what was going on below (to be fair, Kaito was still reading over the cards, and Maki didn’t even seem to be paying attention to the game anymore). 

He leaned forward slightly, pretending to look over her shoulder at her cards in her hands, his mouth next to her ear. 

“K-Kaede,” he managed as quietly as possible, just for her. She seemed to hear him, leaning back slightly against him, secretly continuing her movements. 

“Yeah? Are you close? Gonna finish inside me in front of our friends?” she whispered, and he coughed at the words. 

She took that as a yes, and sat straight up once more, moving back to grinding her hips on him, slightly quicker. Shuichi held a straight face as she moved, his hand squeezing her hips, the temptation to give a single movement to match her grinding becoming too strong. Leaning back in his chair and bringing one hand on top of the table, he gave as subtle of a thrust up as he could, bouncing Kaede the slightest bit. It was her turn to gasp, quietly. Giving a few small, quick thrusts into her was enough to bring Kaede to her climax, and Shuichi shut his eyes tightly as she tightened around him, slowing her grinding down a bit as she rode out her climax. 

He threw down his cards and balled his fist as the sensation finally brought him to his own edge, one last, quick thrust into her making him shoot his load inside her. She gasped a bit louder as he did, and this finally caught the attention of both Maki and Kaito. 

“Hey, what’s up?” Kaito asked, looking confusingly at her. Shuichi quickly popped his eyes open, gritting his teeth.

“I-I just thought of a really good card to use n-next time!” she replied, her voice unsteady as she spasmed on Shuichi’s cock. 

“Oh, well hang on a second, I still need to pick the winner of this round,” Kaito replied, looking back down to the cards in front of him. In that time, both Kaede and Shuichi had finally calmed down, Kaede now satisfied and filled with come and Shuichi’s dick slowly softening inside her. 

The pair let out matching sighs, Kaede leaning back on Shuichi’s chest as he leaned back in his chair once more as they basked in their secret afterglow. 

“Okay, this one wins, I think,” Kaito finally said, placing his hand over one of the cards. He turned to Maki, sliding her card back to her. She rolled her eyes, taking it from him. 

“Don’t pick favorites,” she said. “It wasn’t even the best card.”

“This round kind of had some lame responses,” Kaito replied with a shrug. “No offense.”

“None taken,” Shuichi replied, still leaning back against his chair, Kaede laying against him. 

“Hey, you guys wanna call it quits?” Kaito asked, “you don’t seem to be really into it tonight.” 

Shuichi cleared his throat at that, making Kaede give a quiet chuckle, but nodded. 

“I think we’re both a little tired from the week, so we’re not playing our best game tonight.”

“Understandable,” Kaito said, pushing his chair back and gathering all the cards in his hand, Maki following him. “We’ll call it.” 

“There’s always next week, I’m sure we’ll be more into the game, then,” Maki said, glad to be done with it herself, honestly. 

“Sure,” Kaito said, cleaning up the game before looking to the two of them. “Uh, you guys going to help?” 

“O-oh, sure,” Shuichi said, patting Kaede’s hip, making her sit up and slowly pull off of him. He quickly managed to stuff himself in his pants without the others seeing as she got off of him, before standing. 

Once they were done cleaning the game night up, Kaito and Maki gathered their things, and headed off. 

“Bye! Thanks for the fun night!” Kaede called, before closing the door. Shuichi was on the couch, leaning back against one of the pillows with one hand over his face. 

“We were so close to getting busted,” he said with a sigh as she sat down next to him. He uncovered his face as she felt Kaede climb into his lap once more. 

“Yeah, but at least this time we won’t have to be quiet,” she said, her hands immediately reaching for his zipper and unzipping them. 

“Kaede—”

“Come on, you know we both need to be able to let it out,” she said, her hand wrapping around his length, and any words he were going to say died in his throat. Instead he nodded, already hardening in her hand once more. 

“That’s what I thought,” she said, as she moved to straddling him once more. With one hand holding his cock and the other holding her skirt up so he could watch, she locked eyes with him as she slid him inside of her until she had taken him all once more, the task easier with his previous load still slick inside her. Not wasting any time, she instantly picked up a quick rhythm, riding him with all the intensity that she was unable to before. 

“Gods, Kaede,” he sighed, laying his head back against the couch, his hands moving to her hips. 

“See, isn’t it much better when you can be vocal?” she asked, panting. He replied with a moan, and she giggled. 

“That’s it, let it out for me,” she said, bouncing herself quicker. Her free hand reached down, brushing Shuichi’s hand before going down under her skirt, rubbing at her clit as she continued riding him. Her tight inner walls squeezed around his cock, and it wasn’t long before Shuichi found himself at the edge once more. 

“Kaede, sweetheart, I’m going to—” 

His pet name for her had slipped out, but it had been a surprise, and made her moan. 

“Do it, come inside me again!” she moaned, her hips picking up a feverish pace. He groaned, grasping her hips as he bucked his hips, going balls deep inside her as he let his second load of the night out, making her squeal.

“S-Shuichi~ Yes!” Kaede cried, shuddering as she was also pushed over, bringing her hand to Shuichi’s shoulder to hold on as she rode her second, as intense climax. The air was filled with pants as moans as this time, the couple let out their pent-up frustrations for everyone (and themselves) to hear. 

Once they were finished, Kaede slumped forward to lean against Shuichi, panting as she calmed down. Shuichi’s head leaned back against the couch, still grasping Kaede’s hips. He turned his head to kiss the top of her head as her pants trailed off. 

“That was great,” he said. “Your idea was good, but it was nice to be able to have a round where we could actually be vocal, too.”

“I thought so, too,” she replied, sighing contently, before lifting her head. She smiled at Shuichi, locking eyes with him before leaning in for a kiss on the lips. The kiss turned passionate quickly, and she leaned back and broke it before it led anywhere else again. 

“As much as I think I could go another round,” she began, trying unsuccessfully to stifle a yawn, “I’m pretty tired now.”

“Same here,” Shuichi said. “Let’s head to bed.” 

“I don’t know if I can move, though,” Kaede said, closing her eyes as she leaned back in to Shuichi, resting on his chest. “Let’s just sleep here.” 

He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her, settling in. “I guess that couldn’t hurt.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! c:


End file.
